Feliciano and Louise
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: Romeo and Juliet as you've never seen them before.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my Valentines fic for 2015**

* * *

**When the Stars Align in the Heavens**

_Two families, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene_**—**whoa hang on a minute, firstly - Verona is anything but fair - and secondly - I, Elizabeta Héderváry, governess and closest confident to Louise Beilschmidt can recount to you exactly how Feliciano Vargas met my dear Louise, and how their relationship survived the Vargas-Beilschmidt feud.

The true beginning of this tale occurred sixteen years ago when both Louise and Feli were still infants. The late Ladies Beilschmidt and Vargas; who'd been childhood friends, decided to end the already fading family rivalry for once and for all. They had planned to make a statement by travelling in the same carriage to a garden party hosted by the Prince. However tragedy struck when one of the horses was bitten by a gnat and reared, causing the carriage to overturn, both ladies lost their lives that day. Lord Gaius Vargas was distraught by his wife's death and placed the blame on Lord Aldrich Beilschmidt, who in turn blamed Lord Vargas for his wife's death. Both lords cursed each other bitterly and attempted to teach their children to hate the other's family, but my Louise was always too clever to adhere to such ministrations, from what my fiancé Roderich; Feliciano's tutor, has told me Feli never paid them much heed either, but more so because of his lack of attention than anything else.

Having no wish to remarry, Lord Beilschmidt needed another way to ensure his lineage; while Louise is still very much so his heir, _her_ heir and protector is her birth cousin and adopted brother Gilbert. Gilbert was born of a lesser branch of the Beilschmidt family and orphaned at a young age when his family's manor was destroyed in a fire, ever the mischievous child, he survived due to the fact he disobeyed his mother and climbed out of the window to meet his friends that fateful night. Lord Beilschmidt immediately adopted his nephew, and Louise, then five years old gained a seven year old brother with whom she was soon thick as thieves with. Since then Gilbert has always been protective of Louise (not that the young lady ever really needed much protecting), and that is how this part of their saga begin on the morning of Louise's seventeenth birthday.

Lord Aldrich Beilschmidt was to be hosting a grand party to celebrate his daughter's coming of age (an idea Louise riled against) that evening, and all of the important families in Verona - excepting the Vargas family - were invited.

Gilbert and his friend Francis Bonnefoy were walking down one of Verona's grimy streets, Gilbert was bragging loudly how magnificent his sister's party would be and how Louise would outshine every other lady there. Unfortunately Lovino Vargas, older brother of Feliciano, heir of the Vargas family and Gilbert's arch nemesis happened to be walking by. Never one for holding his back his thoughts, Lovino immediately unleashed a barrage of untrue insults about dear Louise which I will not repeat. Gilbert, sensitive to even the merest slight of his sister's honour, immediately responded by punching Lovino in the face. Lovino grasped his eye before kneeing Gilbert in the groin and despite Francis's best efforts to restrain both of them a full out scuffle ensued. This of course drew the attention of Prince Arthur and his law-men. Prince Arthur of the House of Kirkland is a fine, charming gentleman on his good days and an absolute ill-tempered miser on his bad ones. This just happened to be one of the bad days.

'What are you knavish fools doing! The streets of Verona are filthy enough already without any skirmishes from you lowlifes worsening our reputation!

'Francis, why am I not surprised to see you here...Alright, this has to stop. The next member of either of your families to start fight will be _banished_.'

With that, Prince Arthur walked away with a huff.

Gilbert sneered at a seething Lovino before making an obscene gesture at him and heading away in the direction of the Beilschmidt Estate. Little did he know of what Lovino had in mind for revenge.

Meanwhile, I was back at the Beilschmidt Estate, attempting to convince Louise into making an effort for her party.

'But I don't even want to attend,' Louise complained, ever the stubborn one. I have known her since I was seventeen and she twelve, and not a day has passed without her stating her mind about one thing or another.

'Louise, dear,' I said. 'Do it for your father's sake. You know how upset he is already about you cutting your hair.' I omitted the fact that it saddened me as well. A week ago Louise had cropped her beautiful, long golden hair to the nape of her neck. I am sure she did it as a form of protest...

'I know father is upset, but...' Louise trailed off before regaining her composure. 'I don't want to go, I know what he'll announce tonight...I have no wish to marry Francis Bonnefoy!'

This was exactly what my lady had cut her hair in protest of.

'Louise...'

'I cannot believe he somehow managed the ridiculous notion that _I_ am in love with him. I cannot believe I managed to fall on him at that party either. Elizabeta, why did you make me wear those accursed shoes? You knew I would not be able to keep my balance with heels that high.'

'That is why I have chosen flat shoes for you to wear tonight; they'll go well with your new white gown,'

'I do not wish to wear white; it would make me look like a bride,'

'And a lovely bride at that, besides Francis is not a bad man - you'd do well in marrying him,'

This was true, I've done my fair share of _delving_ into the backgrounds of all of Louise's potential suitors and Francis seems to have the clearest by far.

Louise's face was blank, and having known her for such a long time, I knew this meant she was upset. I cleared my throat and changed the topic:

'Let's look outside your window and see if any handsome young men are passing by!'

Normally this would cause Louise to laugh and mock chide me, before giving in and peering out while rebutting any comments I made about a passer by being a suitable match for her. But this time my lady's expression remained blank.

'What point is there,' she said in a monotone, body rigid in her petticoat. 'When after tonight I'll be a betrothed woman.'

A knock on the door prevented me from comforting Louise, and the servant at the door informed me due to the young Lord Beilschmidt having sustained facial bruises from a run in with Lovino Vargas, the party was now to be a masquerade.

'Is the party cancelled?' Louise asked, hope lightening her voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

'No, but it is going to be a masquerade! Isn't that romantic?'

Seeing Louise's expression, I quickly amended:

'Alright, I'll stop talking about romance, but only if you do everything I tell you to,'

An almost imperceptible nod told me we had a deal, I could barely withhold my excitement.

'My dear, you are to be the most enchanting lady at this masquerade. Now where is that crystal and satin mask your brother gave you on your last birthday, it'll go wonderfully with that silver gown your father gave you. It's slightly quaint as it was your mother's, but it's perfect for masquerade and will please your father so...'

An hour later I'd helped my lady into her gown and dusted silver powder over her eyelids, and she'd stepped into the soft kidskin slippers without complaint.

'Will you be wearing a different one?' I asked, indicating the silver cross pendant - a gift from her brother that she rarely removed - that hung at the base of her throat.

'No,' Louise replied with an air of defiance, one hand clasping the cross and the other closing the lid of her jewellery box. 'I will not be.'

'As you wish my lady. Now, close your eyes.'

Louise did as she was told and I tied the mask to her face.

'There, look in the mirror dear, you'll hardly recognise yourself!'

'I find that highly improbable,' Louise retorted. 'I am the only lady around with hair this short.'

'All the better to reveal your graceful neck. The party will be beginning soon now, best get ready to enjoy yourself.'

'I seldom find parties enjoyable,' Louise sounded even more disenchanted by the prospect than usual. A fact that twisted at my heart. I silently pledged to seek out Lord Beilschmidt during the masquerade and plead with him to at least delay Louise's betrothal.

That evening as I escorted Louise to the stairs then watched her descend as the crier announced:

'This masquerade is a celebration in honour of the seventeenth birthday of Lady Louise Beilschmidt. Please welcome the Lady as she enters!'

I had no inkling the world as we knew it would change within that very night.

**Notes:**

**Okay, in case anything was confusing; yes this is a Romeo and Juliet crossover, but not really. The characters and their ages are:**

**Lord Montague – Lord Vargas (Rome), late 30s-early 40s**

**Lord Capulet – Lord Beilschmidt (Germania), late 30s-early 40s**

**Nurse (or governess in this case) – Elizabeta Hédérvary (Hungary), 22**

**Juliet Capulet – Louise Beilschmidt (fem!Germany), 17**

**Tybalt – Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), 19**

**Paris – Francis Bonnefoy (France), 21**

**Benvolio – Lovino Vargas (Romano), 19**

**Prince Escalus – Arthur Kirkland (England), 25**

**Romeo Montague – Feliciano Vargas (Italy), 18**

**Basically I replaced the fight between the servants with a fight between Prussia and Romano. Hungary would be the best governess ever; she'd teach how to be ladylike and badass at the same time. She's also the source of all the gossip in Verona, knows everything about all the young men and approves of France as a suitor cos his rich and therefore not just after Germany's money.**

**I'll introduce the rest of the characters as they appear :) **

**(Btw I actually started writing this last year, before the Verona strip xD)**


	2. This Earth Overrun by Fools

**This Earth Overrun by Fools**

Greetings, my name is Roderich Edelstein. I have been invited by my fiancée; the lovely Elizabeta, to tell Feliciano's side of this tale. That I shall do without further ado.

I am Feliciano's tutor in politics, history, music and the arts, and I am prepared to divulge that the young lord's attention span lasts longer in the latter two subjects than the former. Ten years ago, I was a travelling musician who had left his aristocratic family behind for his love of music. Lord Vargas; a great patron of the arts, heard my story and empathised with me, offering me the job of tutoring his children. I was barely a decade older than the young lords, but teaching came naturally to me. A year later Lovino opted for sword fighting lesson with his father, while Feliciano remained under my tutelage due to his aptitude for the arts. He is a fantastic artist, since I met him at age eight, his drawings - no matter in what medium - were always stunningly lifelike. In a way this is how I first discovered his relationship with Louise Beilschmidt.

On the day of the Lady Louise's seventeenth birthday, Lovino returned to the Vargas Estate with a slight limp and a rapidly swelling eye. Feliciano and his best friend Alfred Jones (who I am proud to say is the nephew of Prince Arthur) had been discussing the latest lady to have caught Feliciano's eye.

'Belle is truly a beautiful as her name, her clear green eyes, shining golden curls, angelic smile...'

Alfred had ceased to pay attention after Lovino entered the room.

'Coz, are you alright? That's an awful swelling around your eye.'

'Gilbert Beilschmidt,' Lovino growled. 'Is the biggest bastard I has ever met. He is possibly the biggest bastard in the entire world.'

'What happened?' Alfred asked, concern showing behind his mirthful demeanour.

'Beilschmidt picked a fight with the wrong man. All morning he has been bragging about his wench of a sister's birthday party...' Lovino's eyes glittered. 'I propose that the three of us don masks and pose as guests to the party. When questioned we will say that we'd mistaken it for a masquerade.'

'Coz, haven't you heard? Lord Beilschmidt _is_ hosting a masquerade; he just changed it with no reason why.'

'I must have hit that bastard harder than I thought. This is a sign we should infiltrate this party, wouldn't it be a jest for us Vargases to attend a Beilschmidt party right under the bastard Gilbert's nose? Let us prepare for tonight's _festivities_.' Lovino finished with a mocking tone.

'But I had wished to seek out the fair lady Belle...'

'You will be over her in no time, why only last week it was that Manon you were pining over! Now you must assist me in my vengeance against Beilschmidt.' Lovino then left to dispose of his soiled clothing and wash the dust of the streets from his face.

'You know he has a point, coz,' Alfred said, noting Feliciano's forlorn expression. 'Before Manon there was pretty Mei, sweet Lili and even the mysterious Angelique.'

'I guess you are right, but...'

'But what, coz?' A devilish grin had formed on Alfred's face. 'You know, Arthur always said - pardon me if I repeat this wrong as I never particularly paid much he'd when he spoke to me - that is world is full of fairies, and only the clear sighted ones may see them. The fairies are no bigger than a grown man's thumb and each glows in a different colour, in every colour imaginable. They are ruled by a fantastical green beast, which takes the form of a winged hare, flying over its subjects and releasing the scent of peppermint upon them.'

Alfred stopped abruptly and Feliciano stared at him, I do not blame him at all, as that was the strangest crock of balderdash I had ever heard.

'I think,' Alfred said rather sheepishly. 'That Arthur meant the world is full of surprises and wonders, and each one of us should take our chances with it. Either that or that was his warning to not drink absinthe. I'd prefer to think of it as the former. Let us enjoy this party tonight and not worry over any fair maidens - except for those that we have yet to meet!' Alfred spoke that with a rakish grin.

'You are correct, I should not pine after a lady with whom I have never spoken to, but yet her beauty draws me in like a moth to flame!'

'There'll be beauties enough at the Beilschmidt party, as all of Verona's finest are guests. Perhaps even your Belle will be present. Come, let us prepare for this party your brother is so determined to attend.'

After Alfred left, Feliciano came to me for his lesson on the pianoforte. I found him distracted, his playing less mellifluous than usual. At that time I had no inkling of his brother's plans and assumed he'd merely fallen for another beautiful maid.

'Feliciano,' I admonished. 'If your mind is not on the music, you had best to clear it. You are dismissed for the day.'

'I apologise, Roderich. But-,'

'I apologise as well young lord, for I have no wish to hear of your troubles. As I have said, you are dismissed.'

As Feliciano left the room, I noticed a look of uncertainty upon his visage, but I thought nothing of it.

That evening the three young men had donned masks that suited their attire. Lovino wore one of devilish black, Alfred a birdlike mask of brilliant blue feathers and with some aid from Alfred Feliciano had chosen a simple mask of patterned gold.

Upon reaching their rivals' estate they were immediately welcomed, most likely as they were unrecognisable behind their masks.

Lovino scoffed as they entered, for him this escapade had been too easy by far, and he immediately made for the servers carrying the most expensive looking wine. Alfred, ever appreciative of any form of edible cuisine, stared longingly at the vast banquet. He nodded his thanks and smiled gleefully when Feliciano noticed and waved him off towards the tables. Feliciano himself was drinking in the sights; he was always appreciative of beauty, something he was said to have inherited from his mother. Gazing around he noticed Prince Arthur speaking animatedly to a tall man with long pale hair; Lord Beilschmidt. His brother and Alfred were nowhere to be seen, and Feliciano felt a surge of disappointment as he failed to locate Belle within the crowd. Scanning through the sea of glittering masks, Feliciano's eyes suddenly focused on a single person. A lady with cropped golden hair, her slim figure clad in swirling silver of a different style from that of the other ladies, seated away from the crowd, somehow looking mournful despite the glittering mask adorning her face. It felt entirely wrong to Feliciano that such a lady should be alone at a party, and he immediately resolved to speak to her. As he slipped past the masses of twirling bodies, Feliciano noticed that the lady's style of hair, though odd at first, served to display the graceful curve of her neck. The lady - who had been watching something in the distance - looked up at him curiously.

'My lady, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you before,' Feliciano said, all thoughts of Belle having faded from his mind. 'May I be graced with the knowledge of your name?'

The lady blinked in surprise, as he kissed her hand, her silvered eyelids shimmering in the candlelight.

'You are either being polite or you jest with me,' the lady said. 'Surely all recognise me by my hair.'

Feliciano was now the one in surprise, he had been certain he knew every beautiful woman in Verona, yet this alluring lady was one he did not recognise. In the face of his astonished silence the lady sighed:

'Very well, I shall join you in this charade. My name is Louise Beilschmidt, the daughter of this House for whom this celebration is hosted.'

Gesturing unhappily in the direction she had been gazing towards, she continued.

'Over there my father is admonishing my brother for his public scuffle with Lovino Vargas, yet at the same time he is reinforcing Gilbert's hatred of that family. Feeding a feud that I cannot and will never understand. I myself have no quarrel with the Vargas family, despite my father's insistence they are untrustworthy and our sworn enemies.

'I apologise good sir, for I must bore you with my talk of politics between families.' She finished abruptly.

Feliciano was near in a state of shock, this lady was Lady Louise Beilschmidt? It seemed the heavens were laughing at him, for here he was, conversing civilly with one of his sworn enemies.

'There is no need to apologise, my lady,' he managed. 'I could never bore of hearing you speak, for your voice is as beautiful as that of an angel.'

'You flatter me,' a faint flush appeared around the edges of her mask.

'It is not flattery, but the truth,' Feliciano's heart was beating fast, not due the pressure of courtesy, for he has received from me the finest schooling in etiquette and such compliments should roll smoothly off his tongue. No, Feliciano felt compelled to reveal his identity to Lady Louise, but this was a dangerous to do so. Despite the lady stating her lack of ill will towards his family, Feliciano was still at risk of being recognised by a less friendly party.

'May I have the honour of a dance, my lady?

'I must apologise again, good sir, as I am in no mood for dancing at this moment.'

'As my lady wishes,'

'Please, just call me Louise, for I feel that we should be friends. May I know your name as well, good sir?'

Feliciano glanced at his surroundings and felt certain he would be overheard.

'Lady Louise, shall we take a stroll through the gardens?'

Lady Louise was puzzled by Feliciano's lack of an answer but consented.

'Yes, the crisp night air shall aid in clearing my mind of an unpleasant thought,'

As Feliciano led Lady Louise past the dancing pairs, he pleaded with the heaven for nary a soul to notice them. His prayers must have been answered as they arrived in the garden unobstructed.

Feliciano breathed deeply and spoke:

'My lady, there is a confession I must make to you,'

Lady Louise's curious eyes encouraged him to continue.

'I hold to your previous words and talk of friendship to make this admission,' with those words, Feliciano removed his mask. 'When you asked to know my identity I hesitated to answer for I am Feliciano Vargas, the youngest son of Lord Gaius Vargas, your father's sworn enemy. I too believe the feud between our families is completely meaningless and...'

Feliciano's courage left him there and he immediately cried:

'I'm sorry, my lady! Please do not inform the guards of me! I shall leave immediately!' He turned to run.

'Wait!' Lady Louise cried after him. 'I shall not cry for the guards, for we are friends are we not? I spoke no untruths previously, and now hold a greater admiration for you. For you are a brave man to admit you are my family's sworn enemy.'

Feliciano relaxed, and perhaps due to the brightness of the moon, spoke his next words.

'Thank you, my lady. Now you have seen my face, are you willing to grace me by showing me yours?'

'Lord Vargas, knowing your identity changes nothing between us. I shall remove my mask as a sign of goodwill, but I ask of you to continue to call me Louise.'

'Of course Lady Louise, if you will call me Feliciano,'

Lady Louise nodded, and reached for the grey ribbon that held her mask in place, moments later she lifted the mask from her face. Any residual affections Feliciano held for Belle dissipated completely in that second.

'By the heavens you are beautiful,' he breathed. 'I mean are not the stars in the heavens beautiful tonight?'

'They are indeed,' the lady's voice was distant and her eyes clouded with distraction.

'Louise, is there something wrong?'

'The hour grows late...no, no. There is nothing at all wrong.'

'Are you unwell?'

'I am fine, just...no; there is no need for you to know,'

'Pray tell, my lady,'

'We are almost strangers; it would not do for me to burden you with my worries,'

'How can you alleviate your worries if you do not share your thoughts? I am a patient listener; I will listen to whatever you say should you wish to say it.'

'Very well, as the hours grow later, I am increasingly surer that my father will announce my betrothal to Francis Bonnefoy. But I have no wish to marry him, if he had spoken to me before my father I would have made my intentions clear to him. For it was by misfortune a misstep of mine landed me in his arms. I feel no tender affections to him as he claims. However my father has not taken my feelings into account due to the fact Francis is a well off man...

'I must apologise again for subjecting you to such an outburst!'

Feliciano's heart had sunk when Lady Louise had mentioned her possible marriage, then risen again at her distaste for it.

'Louise, there is no need for apologies, I can understand why you are upset,' Feliciano stepped closer to the lady and clasped her hands. 'This Francis should have at least taken the time to converse with you before asking your father for your hand die to a chance event. Having spoken with you, I know you are an intelligent woman of high class and-' he paused, tensing at the sound of approaching footsteps.

'Louise?' A female voiced queried. 'Are you out here? The party has ended.'

Fleet footed Feliciano turned his heel and ran, after sparing one last apologetic glance at Lady Louise, replacing his mask as he went.

Alfred and Lovino awaited him at the entrance of the manor, Lovino having consumed enough wine to alter his judgment and perception.

'That was a horrible classless party,' he declared when he saw Feliciano. 'The simplest of father's party would throw this one is into the shade. I wish to head home this instant, and if you do not follow me, so be it.'

Alfred knew Feliciano as well as anyone could and had noticed his disappearance during the party.

'Something happened tonight, coz. You must tell me what it was. Which fortunate lady has received your affections? And most importantly, does she reciprocate?' he asked as Lovino's silhouette faded into the darkness.

'I cannot answer your questions at this moment. But you can be sure for a tale later.'

'Will you be returning home now?'

'No, I have some business to attend to. Please accompany my brother instead.'

'Very well, I shall. Farewell, and good luck with your _business_.'

Following Alfred's departure, Feliciano sat in wait until the estate was devoid of guests. He then stole back into the garden, holding the hope of speaking once again to the lady who'd captured his thoughts. The garden was silent, not a single soul apart from Feliciano in it, but Feliciano was determined to continue search his for his lady. At the further edge of the garden, beyond a thicket of trees, lay a balcony with soft light streaming from it. Manoeuvring through the thicket, Feliciano heard voices beyond the balcony, and in the same instant as he stepped past the bushes, Lady Louise exited her bedchamber onto her balcony.

**Notes:**

**More character intros;**

**Balthasar (kinda)-Roderich Edelstein (Austria), 28**

**Mercutio-Alfred Jones (America), 18**

**I'm pretty sure Prussia doesn't actually hate the entire Vargas family, it's just this arch rivalry with Romano…Romano on the other really does hate Prussia, and you can never be sure about his thoughts of the rest of the family cos he does have sword fighting lessons (and therefore exposure to hatred) with Rome.**

**Because I came up with a huge backstory that just doesn't fit into the actual fic, I'm gonna put it here.**

**Italy just falls in love with every pretty lady he sees (so there is no real Rosaline; she is an entire litany of ladies) except he has never been able to talk to one. Belle is of course; Belgium – a local lady of Verona, Manon is Monaco – another local, Mei is Taiwan – the daughter of an ambassador from the Far East, Lili is Liechtenstein – the younger sister of a travelling mercenary (Switzerland) and Angelique is Seychelles, who visits France from time to time, no one knows whether she's his cousin or niece, hence the mystery.**

**America's weird speech is based off Mercutio's Queen Mab speech; you just never know what England might say xD, then again America did admit to not paying attention. (England was probably warning against absinthe btw)**

**I think the rest of this chapter is pretty self explanatory, but if you have any questions just ask me :)**


	3. The Strongest Forge Their Own Paths

**The Strongest Forge Their Own Paths**

I lost sight of Louise sometime during her party, and I knew she'd left to attempt to avoid the announcement. I did not seek her out, for I had not yet managed to speak to her father about my doubts to her betrothal.

By the time I reached Lord Beilschmidt, he had already promised Francis - in front of Gilbert - Louise's hand. However, Lord Beilschmidt is by no means an unfair man, and upon hearing my opinion he deemed it appropriate to postpone the public announcement until the next month.

Louise still nowhere to be seen; I respected her space (she did not enjoy being surrounded by crowds of people even on a good day) to allow her to celebrate her birthday in her own way while I enjoyed the party on her behalf. (I did enjoy it very much, sampling all the delicacies and dancing with many a fine young man. Though I did have to turn down an intoxicated Gilbert on several occasions)

As soon as the party ended however, I immediately sought her out to deliver the bittersweet news. I had an inkling she'd be in the garden, and so that was the place I searched.

'Louise?' I called. 'Are you out here? The party has ended.'

There was no response, I ventured deeper into the garden.

'Louise?'

And there she was, still as a marble statue, (and as beautiful as one too) standing in the moonlight, silver gown shimmering. She was staring into the distance as if watching after someone, her mask laid beside her feet.

'Louise?'

My third call reached my lady's ears and she spun around abruptly.

'Elizabeta!'

'Where have you been all night, dear?' I didn't wait for her to answer. 'I've spoken to your lord father about your betrothal.'

Louise's eyes were wide in the moonlight and I almost could not bear to deliver the truth.

'Your betrothal has been delayed,' I finally said. 'Your father has already promised Francis Bonnefoy, and he will announce it in a month.'

I bent to retrieve her mask so I could avoid meeting her eyes, but hearing the hitch in her breathing was inevitable.

'Come,' I said. 'To bed with you, this night must have been too warm if you felt the need to remove your mask.

'Perhaps sleep will help you think clearer, and you'll see some benefits in your betrothal.' I added, though my own doubt must have been apparent, for Louise did not say a single word until we reached her chambers.

'Francis Bonnefoy is the most impudent man I have ever met.' She declared, the words suddenly bursting from her mouth as I began unlacing her gown.

'Is that so? I wouldn't think you had met many men apart from your father and your brother.' I asked, raising a brow.

Louise sent me a withering look; at that time all I thought of it was that I'd taught her well, never thinking that she had, in fact, met a man at the party.

'I would think your brother himself is another contender for that title,' I continued.

'Gilbert loves me for who I am,' Louise countered. 'Francis "loves" me as his _"damsel in distress" _\- which I am not - the insufferable twat.'

I had to agree that my lady was no "damsel in distress", after all, was I not her governess? However I could not help but to tease:

'I see you have been picking up the habits of the Prince, possibly the only other man you have met,'

'Prince Arthur may have questionable mannerisms at times, but at least he can treat a lady with the respect she deserves!' Louise huffed, brushing my fingers away from her back and storming out to the balcony - where she immediately noticed Feliciano Vargas looking up at her from the garden.

'What are you _doing_ here?' She hissed, blood draining from her face.

Feli merely shrugged sheepishly:

'I wished to see you again,'

'You fool!' Louise almost screamed. 'Do you not know what my father's guards would do if they caught you here? Do you not know that they would kill you? How could you possibly put your life at such risk? Your foolishness is astounding, for you must have known that returning here is akin to delivering yourself to death? How could you be so foolish? Your life is in danger, you must leave at once!'

She paused to draw breath and Feliciano took his opportunity to speak:

'If I may, my lady – Louise. I believe there is no need for me to leave as the liveliness here has not summoned the guards.'

Louise flushed in mortification at her outburst.

'It is true,' she said, her tone sheepish. 'That I often have outbursts pertaining most to my brother's foolishness. Therefore I will make the assumption that the guards have presumed that was once again the case.'

Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief.

'So you are no longer angry with me?'

'Angry? No, I was merely fearful for you...

'Feliciano, it was madness for you to come, yet I am glad you came.'

'My lady is glad to see me?'

Louise hid a smile, then sighed.

'I am glad to have another soul to confide in,'

'I would be honoured to be your confidant,' Feliciano's tone was eager, to say the least.

'Thank you. For I do not know who to trust anymore. Perhaps an enemy could prove to be a friend, and a friend an enemy.

'Elizabeta - my governess - is trying to persuade me that marrying Francis is for my benefit. But I refuse to believe that; how could marrying a man who knows not a thing about me be ideal? No, I cannot marry Francis, I will not.'

She paused.

'But if my father wills it...' her voice broke.

Feliciano held out his hand as if he were trying to reach for Louise before realising the balcony was too high.

'Surely you can convince him otherwise?' He said optimistically.

'Perhaps,' Louise replied.

At that, a cold breeze suddenly blew through the garden, causing Louise to shiver in her gown.

'The hour is late,' she said. 'Your family must be concerned of your whereabouts. Perhaps you should return to them.'

'I shall,' Feliciano promised. 'But first I must ask one question?'

'What is it?'

'May I see you again? Tomorrow? In the morning? Shall we meet "by chance" in the Plaza?'

Once again Louise bit back a smile.

'We shall see,' she said simply, waving as Feliciano smiled widely at her before slipping away into the night.

My lady finally allowed herself to smile as she re-entered her bedchamber.

'Who was that?' I asked, though I had already eavesdropped on their entire conversation (some parts of it had been almost hurtful, but I was willing to brush that aside for this opportunity).

'Nobody—,'

I cut her off.

'You cannot lie to me, Louise,' I shook my head while smiling. 'I have known you for too long. I heard a man's voice and know it could not have been Francis Bonnefoy. That young man was Feliciano Vargas, was it not?'

'Why would an enemy of our house be in the garden?'

I ignored her denial and tried another tactic:

'I approve of this new development. Ah, forbidden love, at least Francis has a suitable rival now.'

Just as I expected, Louise rose to the bait.

'It is not love! We are merely friends—' her eyes grew wide.

'So you'll admit Feliciano Vargas was just in the garden?' I smiled benevolently.

'Elizabeta...' Louise sunk onto her bed, having retreated into herself - stung at having once again fallen into one of my traps.

I decided some gentle teasing from my behalf would bring her back into the open.

'Not love, you say?' I asked airily, setting myself beside her on her bed. 'Are you sure?'

I had fully expected her to squat at me and tell me to not be foolish, instead she looked rather thoughtful.

'I will admit that his countenance is quite pleasing to the eye,' she finally said, high colour on her cheeks.

I did not have a response to that, only the beginnings of a wicked plan in my mind. A plan to solve both the problems of Louise's betrothal and the ongoing feud.

But I did not speak my mind.

'Off to bed with you,' I said to Louise. 'It is already far too late for you to be awake.'

With that I left for my own chambers, intent in formulating a proper plan, so distracted by this I was, that it was halfway to my chambers before I remembered I had forgotten to finish unlacing my lady's gown. But by the time I returned to her chamber, Louise was already sound asleep.

The next morning, when I opened the door to Louise's bedchamber, her bed was empty save for the silver gown; lovingly folded. It took me but a second to spot Louise, she had donned her favourite green gown and was attempting to climb from the balcony.

Clearly I had taught her well.

'Going somewhere?' I asked casually.

Then regretted it as Louise almost let go of the railing in surprise. I rushed to the edge and helped her back into the balcony.

'I see you have already dressed,' I spoke in a conversational tone.

Louise looked at me with suspicion, her eyes daring me to ask her about her attempted escape.

'I have informed your father,' I continued in the same tones. 'That you are to be joining me on a trip to the marketplace for embroidery supplies. We will be passing by the Plaza, and as you have little interest in embroidery...' I trailed off, allowing Louise to catch my intention.

'You...' my dear Louise had always been bright, and she caught on immediately.

'Yes,' I said brightly.

'Thank you, Elizabeta!' She surprised me by embracing me, before dropping her arms awkwardly by her sides.

'Come now, I wish to get to the market early as to have the best pick of the silk threads,'

'Of course,'

As we passed by the Plaza, I nudged Louise into it and walked on alone to the marketplace.

Upon entering the Plaza, Louise walked around the public space attempting to act naturally. She was already beginning to feel quite foolish, wondering if Feliciano would arrive soon, or whether he'd already left, or had no intention of meeting her at all. All this wondering led to nothing, as moments later she passed the central fountain and a familiar voice called:

'My lady? Are you searching for something?'

Louise blinked as Feliciano bowed to her..

'No,' she smiled at him, 'I was merely collecting my thoughts.'

Feliciano looked around to ensure no one was paying them any heed.

'Louise,' he offered her his hand. 'Let us go to a more private space I would like to show you a haunt of mine.'

Hesitating only for a moment, Louise accepted Feliciano Vargas's hand and threw her caution to the winds as he led her - half running, through the old twisted alleyways leading from the Plaza.

* * *

**Notes:**

**No new characters to introduce yet, and there probably won't be for a few chapters.**

**But what this? Our "Romeo" and "Juliet" haven't even kissed yet? What is going on? Well, wait til next chapter and you'll find out.**

**In this chapter, (basically the infamous balcony scene in Shakespeare's version):**

**Germany is feeling kind of betrayed by Hungary's suggestion to just give in. Hungary is also a master interrogator xD, never get on her bad side. While Italy is already head over heels, Germany claims that her only feelings are ones of friendship but then admits that she thinks Italy isn't bad looking. Cue to Hungary basically thinking: "Oooh, forbidden love! I SHIP IT!" and plotting up some stuff, while Italy seems to have prepared a date of some sort.**


End file.
